1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating mechanism, and in particular to a rotating mechanism for an LCD monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the partially exploded rear view of a conventional LCD monitor, wherein the back cover 201 and the right back cover 202 are disassembled. The conventional LCD monitor includes a monitor 1 and a supporting portion (not shown) connected to the monitor 1 and placed on a desk.
As shown in FIG. 1, a rotating shaft 2 is disposed between the back of the monitor 1 and the supporting portion for adjusting the inclined angle of the monitor 1. The rotating shaft 2 includes a shaft body 21, two symmetric protruding elements 22 and two symmetric twisting springs 23. The shaft body 21 is fixed to a stand 24 such that the monitor 1 can rotate around the shaft body 21.
Two ends of the shaft body 21 of the conventional rotating shaft 2 are riveted to the corresponding protruding elements 22. Thus, the tightness of the rotating shaft 2 is fixed and cannot be adjusted. If the rotating shaft 2 is too tightly riveted to the protruding elements 22, it is very difficult to adjust the inclined angle of the monitor 1. On the other hand, if the rotating shaft 2 is too loosely riveted to the protruding elements 22, the supporting portion moves easily and the inclined angle of the monitor 1 is unstable. Further, the manufacturing cost of the conventional rotating shaft 2 is high and the assembly is complicated.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved rotating mechanism for an LCD monitor having a monitor (1) and a supporting structure (9). The rotating mechanism comprises a protruding sleeve (3) having a fitting hole (31) and disposed on the back of the monitor (1); a supporting body (7) having a bending element (71); a shaft sleeve (6) fitted between the protruding sleeve (3) and the bending element (71) of the supporting body (7); a sleeve (4) fitted in the fitting hole (31) of the protruding sleeve (3); a first screwing element (5) threaded into one end of the shaft sleeve (6) from the sleeve (4); and a second screwing element (8) threaded into the other end of the shaft sleeve (6) from the bending element (71). The protruding sleeve (3) is held between the sleeve (4) and the shaft sleeve (6) and the shaft sleeve (6), the supporting structure (9) and the bending element (71) cannot rotate.
Thus, the tightness of the rotating mechanism of the invention can be adjusted by way of the first screwing element (5). In addition, the manufacturing cost of the rotating mechanism of the invention is reduced. The inclined angle of the monitor (1) can be limited within a certain range. The assembly of the rotating mechanism is easier and simplified.
A detailed description will be given by the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.